


Homework

by rainniedays



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor, ichigo is just too innocent, import from ffnet, urahara being sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainniedays/pseuds/rainniedays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo was supposed to concentrate all his efforts on his make-up assignments in order to avoid expulsion from school. But he found himself unable to string even a sentence together, all because a certain blonde was making things so difficult for him. Urahara/Ichigo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework

\--

Ichigo was neither a model student nor a school geek, but he had enough sense to know that if he did not finish his make-up homework and assignments, he could forget about graduating. After all, butt-kicking the hollows and arrancars was hardly an acceptable excuse for his class teacher, who, last week, had almost smashed his head into the ground for his lack of attendance.

 

Hence, he had swore to dedicate the whole weekend into his school work and nothing else, and even going as far as to inform Rukia and Renji that they would have to take care of the hollows on their own for the next 48 hours.

 

However, he had not counted on his neighbor's untimely renovation of their house this weekend, of all times! The noise pollution was more than enough to split his head, and hopes of completing any work suddenly seemed like a far fetch wish.

 

And this was precisely the reason he found himself where he currently was.

 

Just why he thought he could actually get any peace by coming  _here_  was beyond him. While the atmosphere was much quieter and calmer here, his concentration level was much worse than when the noise was drilling his skull open at home. Ichigo tried his best to ignore a certain shopkeeper hovering disturbingly close beside him, but it was taking a lot of efforts, since the said man was _staring_  at him rather intently, as though inspecting every inch of him without actually touching him. Those beautiful deep green eyes were probably undressing him and-

 

_Argghhh_! Ichigo nearly broke his pen into two in his frustration, trying to will his thoughts to stop wondering so perversely. And the badly hidden snort that followed was clearly not helping matters. The object of his fascinatio- no  _distraction_  was obviously having fun at  _his_  expense. He knew it was his fault for reacting so easily to the other's trivial provocation (and Urahara hadn't even done anything yet!), but he couldn't stop the redness creeping up his face at the man's undivided attention. It was simply mortifying.

 

As if he could actually think of anything sagacious to write for his literature paper when a pair of eyes were roving all over him!

 

Taking a look at his paper, which was almost completely empty except for the title of the essay, Ichigo decided he had enough. He turned to the other man and snapped irritably. "Can you stop staring?! It's fuckin creepy!"

 

The older man merely raised an eyebrow at him under his stupid hat, but Ichigo could easily detect the undercurrent of amusement in his tone when he spoke. "What's wrong, Kurosaki-san? My eyes are free to wonder anywhere they want, right? It's not like I am making any noise"

 

"Your eyes are not wondering  _anywhere_. They're staring explicitly at me, so stop it already", the teen glowered hotly as he tried not to look directly into the blonde's eyes, because he had a strong tendency to lose coherency whenever he did so. Ichigo swore there was something seriously hypnotic about those orbs.

 

"But I enjoy staring at you", the undertone of amusement had now turned into complete mirth as Ichigo's face once again flamed up in intense mortification.

 

"But I can't concentrate with you gawking at me like an idiot", Ichigo grumbled half-heartedly, knowing he was somehow losing the arguement. He knew this was what Urahara wanted. Vaguely, the teen wondered how the other could do so much to him with just his eyes and some chosen words alone. Was he really that pathetically in love?

 

"Well, then don't", Urahara replied, as his greyish green orbs lit up mischievously. Before Ichigo could come up with a suitable retort, the other's hands were circling around his waist, pulling him towards his chest. "I believe that  _I_  need your attention more"

 

"Ura-Urahara!" Ichigo squeaked as the other began nibbling his earlobe seductively, their faces brushing comfortably. The hands around him tightened as he felt the lips moved on to his neck instead, sucking gently on the delicate skin there. The teen groaned slightly as pleasure shot up his spine at the other's sensual ministrations.

 

Ichigo gave up trying to be sensible as he put his hands behind the other's neck. He turned his head towards the blonde, just as Urahara pressed forward. Their lips clashed in a passionate kiss. Ichigo closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss as the heat built up gradually between them. He could feel something fumbling with the hem of his navy shirt, before a hand started caressing his abdomen teasingly, drawing playful circles.

 

_Oh god!_  Ichigo arched into the touch without breaking the kiss, every fiber of him craving for more attention. Urahara was…addictive, for the lack of a better word.

 

After a while, both of them broke apart for air. Ichigo panted slightly, but almost panicked when he heard a shuffling sound next door and a shadow that looked suspiciously like Ururu, or Jinta. He had almost forgotten about the other occupants in the house. The mere thought of Tessai suddenly barging into the room on them made Ichigo paled visibly. He quickly tried to flatten his crumpled shirt and untangled himself from the other man.

 

Urahara chuckled lightly as he read Ichigo's thoughts. But then, even he himself wouldn't want to be caught in the act by someone like Tessai. Gently, he smoothed the wildly ruffled orange locks of his lover, before picking up their cups from the table.

 

He stood up and Ichigo looked up at him questioningly. "I'm going to get us some hot tea, this one is cold", he said with a small smile. Ichigo merely nodded, a mild blush still coloring his face. 

 

When Urahara closed the door lightly behind him, Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. Finally he was going to have the peace needed to get his work done-

 

"Ah, Kurosaki-san", his lover's voice called suddenly from somewhere near the door. "I've spilled tea all over my clothes, would you mind helping me out of it?"

 

Or so he thought.

 

\---

 

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly importing my old stuff from ffnet. Hope you like! XD


End file.
